Vehicles may include various inner compartments that provide storage spaces for objects. For example, a sedan may include an enclosed trunk that is separate from its passenger compartment. A sport utility vehicle (SUV) or van, on the other hand, may include a rear cargo area behind its rear passenger seats that is open to its passenger compartment. To better secure objects and otherwise enhance the usability of the storage spaces provided by their inner compartments, these vehicles may include features for subdividing their inner compartments into smaller compartments. However, the features for subdividing the inner compartments may themselves occupy the storage spaces they provide or otherwise interfere with the use of the storage spaces. Moreover, it may not be convenient, or possible, to convert the subdivided inner compartments into un-subdivided inner compartments that provide larger storage spaces.